


Feel

by aryas_zehral



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'feel' and the square 'bodies/body parts'.  Duke wants to know if Nathan can feel him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

“Can you feel me?” Duke asks, voice low and intense as he pushes inside. The body below him is tense, trying hard to stay still even as the quivering tension in the limbs suggests an urge to move.

“Yes,” Nathan breathes, shifting slightly as the pressure increases and Audrey moans, head falling forward, biting the flesh she finds below her mouth. Nathan starts at the shock of the sudden pain, his hips stuttering pressing deeper inside Audrey and against Duke. They moan in unison.

“Stay still, just for a little longer,” Duke tries to order, although his voice is pleading. Nathan nods once, eyes, the pupils blown wide, meeting Dukes. Duke leans forward, head darting over Audrey's shoulder to press a kiss to Nathan's lips. Nathan can't feel it, is disappointed, until Audrey turns her head, a hand coming up to touch where their mouths meet. The sensation of Duke's lips, soft and warm and wet, floods him and he deepens the kiss while he can. He ignores the part of himself that finds this all so weird, weird even for Haven, but that also points out how long he has wanted this, wanted them. For a few minutes they loose themselves in each others kisses, Audrey bridging the gap, kissing and nipping whatever skin she can until it is Audrey herself that breaks the spell with an involuntary rock back and forth onto both of their cocks. Duke pushes forward again, pushes all the way in until he is sheathed fully by Audrey's body and only the thin membranes between her cunt and her ass are separating him from Nathan.

The position is awkward, limbs entangled. Nathan is on his back, while Audrey straddles him and Duke leans over her. They can't move much, instead settling for writhing, for rocking, for sliding together as best they can, each desperate to feel as much as they can of each other. Nathan is swimming, drowning in the sensations that are too new, too raw for him to categorise or distinguish. Duke links his right hand with Audrey's and between them they stroke what they can of Nathan's skin. Turning her head she kisses Duke then turns and kisses Nathan, Nathan who is quickly becoming immobile with the sensations. Duke can't tear his eyes away from watching Nathan come undone, feels guilty for a moment for neglecting Audrey until he realises that she is just as focused as he is. As she leans forward to lick along the long length of Nathan's neck Duke's hand, no longer holding Audrey's, slides between Nathan and her body, tracking from her waist and down to where her body is joined to Nathan. Nathan groans and Duke imagines that he can feel Duke's hand, hopes that he can feel his hand, as its fingers try to increase the pressure around Nathan's cock while the heel of it presses into Audrey's clit to increase the pressure there. Audrey's head falls back onto his shoulder and she keens, her muscles contracting around him and Nathan, as she comes. Open mouthed and shocked Nathan follows her and the sight of his face makes Duke's insides twist in pleasure. Duke can't help but follow him over falling forward onto them in an exhausted, blissed out heap.


End file.
